Look Both Ways
"Look Both Ways" is a song from Toot Toot!. It's music was adapted from a Cockroaches song: Dr. Richmond. This song is about crossing the street safely. It was sang on the "Toot Toot" video and many concerts. Song Credits Toot Toot! * J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Lead Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Kevin Bennett Guitar: Murray Cook, Tony Douglass • Bass: Murray Cook Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by: Chris Brooks Assisted by: Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cooke * Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia Mixed at Studio 301 • Mastered by Don Bartley Wiggledancing! Live in the USA * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by Alex Keller * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Song Lyrics (Greg, now we're walking down the street, we want to cross the road. What do we do, Greg? What do we do?) Stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again (Oh yeah?) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop, Then cross the road with a friend (Could you say it again, Greg?) Stop at the lights Look both ways, Look both ways again. (Oh!) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend. We like walking, do you like walking, too? (Of course we do, Greg!) Then there's something that we all should do (Let me guess. Are you going say what I think?) Let's stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again (Oh!) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop, Then cross the road with a friend. (Hey Greg, this is fun walking. I like walking. We all like walking.) We like walking, Do you like walking, too? (Well, I just said that, Greg!) Then there's something that we all should do. (You're right, tell us about it!) Let's stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again Wait for the traffic to come to a stop, Then cross the road, cross the road cross the road with a friend Trivia * In 2011, the song was used to promote Volkswagen. * The song is actually The Wiggles' version of The Cockroaches' Dr. Richmond song. * The traffic lights were later used in the Toot Toot Show!. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards. Video Appearances Video Performances *Toot Toot! (video) *The Wiggly Big Show *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA * Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Happy Party! Episode Appearances *Safety *Directions *Travel *The Talking Cow (episode) Gallery LookBothWays(Taiwanese)52.png|Taiwanese version DSC_2344.JPG|2005 live wigglessmallc.jpg|2006 live Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Walk With The Wiggles Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Series 5 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Duet songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Happy Party! Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2003 Category:2003 songs